squirrelandhedgehogfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Document
is the thirteenth episode of the show . Summary Scout Commander Aekku is hesitant to enter the villa, knowing there are explosives, but having no choice with a gun to his head, complies. He notes, however, that he has a thirty second window to escape after the key is used. After unlocking the villa, Aekku quickly disarms the guards whilst Geumsaegi in horror looks at the bomb. As he orders his men to capture Aekku, the bomb explodes, bringing the episode to the title screen. Geumsaegi, having successfully taken cover and survived the explosion unharmed, peers into the cave wherein the bomb had been held and spots a lockbox, dented but intact. Inside he discovers the documents he needs to identify the Tokgasi spy chain. Aekku flees from Geumsaegi's men and dives off the edge of the cliff, saving himself by grabbing a branch during his descent then clinging to the cliffside at the mouth of a cave. His hat drifts into the sea and gives the illusion to Geumsaegi's men that he is underwater, and bullets are fired around the hat. Content in their assumption that they have killed him, they announce their intent to return to Geumsaegi and the eavesdropping Aekku is devastated to hear that he survived the bomb. Geumsaegi, satisfied at Aekku's "death" decides to make preparations to send the information to Flower Hill. Meanwhile in Chestnut Valley, the residents of Squirrel Village are gathering nuts for the upcoming Chuseok. Civilians and military alike take part in the harvest, including Uncle Gom, who uses his strength to harvest entire trees in mere moments as he sings his trademark song with the children. Commanders Goseumdochi and Darami look at the singing children fondly and lament their scouts cannot be here to enjoy the festivities. However, they are pulled away from the gathering when they receive news that Pangulggot has retrieved the documented identifying the spies. On their way to headquarters, they discuss the increasing risk of discovery Geumsaegi faces if he repeatedly relies on wireless to send his information, and so decide to lessen the risk by utilizing Juldarami. As a small reward and compensation that he cannot attend the Chuseok, Darami suggests that Naval Officer Murori delivers some chestnut cakes. Back at the villa, Aekku still clings onto the cliffside, cursing that Geumsaegi somehow survived the bomb and that he is trapped with nobody to help him. However, Oegwipali and Mulsajo surface from the water just beneath the cliff just as Aekku loses his grip and falls into the sea. In an attempt to rescue him, Oegwipali tosses a lasso toward him, only for it to noose around Aekku's throat and he is dragged to the surface by the neck. The mice cry briefly, believing to have accidentally killed him, only to rejoice as he opens his eyes, and Aekku embraces the mice in a grateful hug for his rescue. Discussing Geumsaegi having obtained the documents, Aekku tells them their only hope now is to prevent the documents reaching Flower Hill but fortunately, he still maintains control of the Eagle Unit. He orders his crows to monitor Geumsaegi's every move. Juldarami, having received word from Unhasu that he is to meet "Mulangae" in Jangphung Forest at 6 p.m., heads there on his motorcycle. He is happy at the prospect of meeting someone from home and wonders who it could be. Waiting in the forest, he wishes he could be with Geumsaegi and celebrate with his friends. However, he is soon approached by a crow, and alarmed, Juldarami demands to know who he is. The crow sheds a disguise to reveal herself to be a Flower Hill duck - Murori. Juldarami, overcome with joy at seeing his old friend from home embraces her. Whilst she states she is here for the documents, Murori confides that everyone at Flower Hill is well, and share their harvest and hands Juldarami a bag of chestnut cakes from Squirrel Village. Juldarami tearfully enjoys a few cakes before deciding to resist for now and share them with Geumsaegi when they collect the documents from him. Murori agrees. Receiving word that an agent has arrived to collect the documents and share some home-baking with him, Geumsaegi recalls a time back in Flower Hill where they shared Chestnut Cake. In the flashback Geumsaegi's younger sister flirtatiously asks Juldarami to draw a watch upon her wrist and giggles at the ticklish sensation the pen leaves on her wrist. She runs off to show Geumsaegi how marvels at the drawing before announcing the cakes are ready to eat. Geumsaegi's sister playfully beckons Juldarami to join them. Coming back to the present, Geumsaegi laments at how much he has missed Juldarami and decides he will enjoy his own little celebration with Juldarami and the Flower Hill agent. Meanwhile, Commander Jogjebi approaches in his submarine, considering what a surprise it will be when he makes an appearance at Mt. Rock. He surprises Geumsaegi by arriving just as he is ready to deliver the documents. Without faltering, Geumsaegi offers Commander Jogjebi his chair and listens as the weasel begins to discuss important business. Happy to be back in his old base of operations, he asks Geumsaegi to pull up the maps and the inquires if he has overtaken Bat Isle, situated behind Flower Hill. Geumsaegi replies that they haven't, disappointing Commander Jogjebi as it's apparently a secret base of operations from which the spies are deployed. Geumsaegi, alarmed at the information volunteers to "secure" the island for Jogjebi with the intent to do away with any spy facilities that threaten Flower Hill. Jogjebi agrees to the plan, but as Geumsaegi - aware of his impending meeting with Juldarami - tries to leave, Jogjebi asks him to spend the night with him, as he has missed him. Geumsaegi argues of the importance, that they must act before those situated in Bat Isle hear that Mt Rock has been recovered. Jogjebi relents and permits him to go. Meanwhile, in Flower Hill, Mulmangcho burrows into his meeting place to liaise with Tokgasi, but sees that he hasn't shown his face yet due to a patrol unit of ducks. He decides to resort to their secondary meeting place. As Geumsaegi prepares to meet Juldarami, he is pursued by Aekku's crow who is to report his journey to Jangphung forest. Aekku deploys a regiment of crows to attack. As Juldarami and Murori grow concerned, the crows fly ahead and disguise themselves as natural rock formations. As Geumsaegi drives past, the crows attack his car with rocket launchers. Unable to pierce the heavily armored car, they instead lift it in the air, but are foiled when Geumsaegi swerves so they cannot gain purchase to lift. Finally managing to lift it into the air, they drop the car with the hope of smashing it. When this plan fails, they finally resort to flipping the car off of it's wheels, leaving Geumsaegi with only his pistol to defend himself. The crows prepare to destroy the car with explosives. Hearing the commotion, Juldarami gets up to intervene, but is stopped by Murori, wishing not to blow his cover. Murori dons her crow disguise back on. They both manage to enter the fray unmolested due to the disguise and open fire on the attacking crows. Murori manages to disrupt the bombing of the car, but one bomber crow slips through and Juldarami leaps up and deflects the bomb with a kick, leaving it to explode away from the vehicle, and in the vicinity of the crows. The reverberation knocks Juldarami back into a tree. Geumsaegi emerges, proceeds to gun down the remaining crows, and hastens over to Juldarami's side. He hesitates however when he realizes that Juldarami is badly injured. Murori helps the wounded Juldarami grab the chestnut cakes and the pair meet with Geumsaegi at last. Sharing a tearful hug, Geumsaegi explains his mission regarding Bat Isle and hands over the documents, receiving Juldarami's bag of cake in return. Heartbroken that they must part ways again, they say their goodbyes as Geumsaegi boards his chopper to Bat Isle. Aboard the chopper, he looks at the cake and remembers his friends, the late Scout Goseumdochi, his sister, and Juldarami. Murori and Juldarami watch Geumsaegi fly off after he drops Juldarami's bag with a note, apologizing that they could not have their own little Chuseok celebration today, but he would fight well for a better tomorrow. Juldarami immediately sends the information via Wireless to Unhasu, and Commander Goseumdochi immediately puts out an arrest warrant for the identified members of Tokgasi. Mulmangcho meets up with his Tokgasi agent - a mouse who has since realized they are compromised and the pair hide as the military of Flower Hill hunt them out. Tokgasi agents 2, 4 and 8 are arrested, and another agent, a weasel passing himself off as an otter, is chased down and finally captured. Characters Heroes *Geumsaegi *Juldarami *Murori *Commander Darami *Commander Goseumdochi *Commander Mulori *Uncle Gom *Geumsaegi's Sister Villains *Scout Commander Aekku *Mulmangcho *Oegwipari *Mulsajo *Commander Jogjebi Production notes Songs *Uncle Gom's Song *My Dear Home Town Transcript Gallery Secret Document/gallery Trivia * Geumsaegi's sister makes her only appearance in this episode. Considering later episodes have him return home and only his brother, Bamsaegi makes appearance / mention, it is likely she was retconned out of the canon by writers.